<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving and Receiving by i_really_like_trees_and_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630815">Giving and Receiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_really_like_trees_and_cats/pseuds/i_really_like_trees_and_cats'>i_really_like_trees_and_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco gives gifts to Harry, Draco's love language is gift giving, Fluff, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Harry is Confused, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_really_like_trees_and_cats/pseuds/i_really_like_trees_and_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's long time crush on Harry Potter has reached it's peak, and after the war he finally feels like he can do something about it. So naturally he showers Harry with gifts instead of confessing his feelings. </p>
<p>Harry's fascination with Draco Malfoy has developed into a crush. With more gifts than Harry knows what to do with, he's convinced that Malfoy is Up To Something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey mammacitas.<br/>Hope you enjoy this first chapter, ive been playing around with this idea for a while.</p>
<p>Also- fuck jkr. i love and adore all of my trans readers! you are beautiful! and valid! and im so proud of you!</p>
<p>anyways heres a pair of pining dumbasses for you xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco draped himself over Pansy’s bed, touching the back of a hand to his forehead for dramatic effect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now, you melodramatic bitch?” Pansy said, not looking up from her mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His socks, Pansy, his socks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco flopped his head over to face her. She arched an eyebrow at his reflection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter sat there for half an hour moping about how there was a hole in his softest pair of socks. Merlin’s tits, how can anyone get cuter than that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking right at me, Darling.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to perish if I don’t do something about this soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then kiss him.” Pansy deadpanned, bored of the conversation. “Now, which skirt makes me-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy!” Draco let out in a high pitched shriek, “You know I could never do that! He hates me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy rolled her eyes. “You and I both know how perfectly polite you two have been this year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but just because he tolerates my existence doesn't mean he likes it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was right in a way. Polite, that’s all he’d managed to get from Potter this year. After an awkward fumbling apology by Draco, Potter had offered his hand in a truce. Since then, their interactions had been limited to nodding, mumbled manners and one special occasion when Potter had asked him to pass the salt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to figure out something else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s mind started turning. He summoned a quill and piece of parchment, and drafted a brainstorm:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How to express my undying love for Potter, without actually expressing my undying love for Potter. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy rolled her eyes once more and returned to her reflection. “But which-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one on the left.” Draco mindlessly supplied, already engrossed in his list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— — — —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco always had a soft spot for brainstorms in the past (ie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>badge slogans to get Potter’s attention</span>
  </em>
  <span>), not that he let anyone know. He was always sure his father would frown upon something as childish as a mind map, so he usually drafted them under the safety of his bed covers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year however, Draco had a new outlook on life. He was no longer trapped by other peoples ideals and expectations. He could be himself, without consequence or fear. Hence what he liked to call his ‘Fuck Lucius Malfoy Attitude’. Emboldened by this, Draco indulged brainstorming in a dark corner of the library instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He read over what he had come up with so far:</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Learn to knit and make Potter some new socks </span><span>(entirely too personal)</span></em></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>
<span>Find and mend his old socks </span><span>(a tad too creepy)</span>
</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>
<span>Cuddle Potter and keep his feet warm myself </span><span>(Draco wasted no time in scribbling that idea out of existence) </span>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrunched his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. Ok, time for a happy medium. He circled the common ground of his points. </span>
  <em>
    <span>New socks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed in the face of his own pathetic romanticism, before shaking away his doubts. Fuck Lucius Malfoy. If he wanted to express hopeless romanticism then, by Salazar, he will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco marched down to the Owlery and sent an order off to his favourite boutique.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s head was starting to ache from staring at his transfiguration textbook for so long. He rolled out his neck and scrunched his eyes shut for a moment of reprieve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The year had started out well with a blissful lack of life threatening plots. The down side to this normalcy, Harry soon discovered, was the need to actually make an effort in his classes. Harry had lived longer than he ever expected. School work and career trajectories were hardly relevant when you were facing prophesied death everyday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Harry realised just how far, far… </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind he had fallen. Harry cringed and turned back to his book, he was going to need all the study he could get.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he found his focus drifting to Draco Malfoy, as it usually did these days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could practically hear Ron and Hermione saying something about it being a not so recent development. But they were off making out or some shit, so Harry didn’t really care what they hypothetically had to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Malfoy apologised at the start of the year, Harry had been intrigued and offered a truce in hope of seeing more of that side of him. It was pointless though, Malfoy had barely said two words to him since. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry supposed it was better than fighting, but he couldn't help when his eyes gravitated to Malfoy whenever they were in the same room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since, Harry had decided that the natural soft curls Malfoy donned this year were unfairly distracting. They framed his face so well and gave him a sense of ease that Harry had never seen with Malfoy before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye, and startled to see Malfoy walking right towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter.” His voice was sharp as always but held something peculiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eloquent as ever, I see.” Malfoy paused for a rebuttal. When none came, he carried on, “Well, if you’re not too busy learning your abc’s I’d like a word.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes playfully. “Why, but of course Malfoy, any time spent in your company is indeed an enriching endeavour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy looked uncertain if he was actually welcome, so Harry gave him a small encouraging nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gorgeous blush formed on his cheeks before he drawled on, “Right. Well, I’ve just come here to deliver this. Hopefully it will keep you from throwing a tantrum anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, dropped a parcel on Harry’s books, and elegantly bolted away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was left gaping and confused. He looked down at the small soft-wrapped package in front of him in utter bewilderment. What in Merlin’s name just happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just had banter with Draco Malfoy- proper casual friendly (charming) banter for the first time all year. Harry’s drink must have been spiked with felix felicis during lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tried in vain to slow the racing of his heart as he ripped open the wrapping. His jaw dropped when his fingers brushed the sinfully soft fabric inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unwrapped them the rest of the way and- socks? Malfoy had gotten him socks? And not just any socks, but the softest, most luxurious pair of socks he has ever had the honour of witnessing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this a prank? Maybe they were jinxed? Harry cast a quick detection spell and came up with nothing. His brow furrowed even further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would Malfoy give him a perfectly good pair of socks out of the blue? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned back to his homework, feeling more confused than ever. Any hopes of transfiguration study was lost to unravelling the enigma that was Draco malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. harry the house elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harry has many questions and a new pair of socks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts wasn’t all that popular the year after the war. Some felt their new feelings of relief and freedom were wasted in a classroom, others didn’t want the inescapable reminder of battle sewn into the castle’s walls. </p><p> </p><p>As a result, only a handful of eighth years returned. McGonagall decided to merge their houses and form a new Eighth Year common room. Although there was some reluctance at first, the Eighth years soon embraced their newfound privacy in their very own rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Privacy, Harry had all but forgotten about, when he barged into Ron’s dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Ron squealed and flung himself away from where he was kissing Hermione, desperately covering his nipples with his hands. His eyes were wild with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione on the other hand, straightened her crinkled blouse and tried to act as if nothing had happened. The smudged lipstick around her mouth somewhat ruined the effect.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and took a dimpolatic sigh, “Did you want something, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er… I- well it’s just…” Struggling to make it sound casual, Harry decided to cut to the chase. “Malfoy got me new socks.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted out a laugh, “Ha-ha-ha, nice one. Mate, You know you don’t have to make up an excuse to hang out, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “I’m not making it up. Look.”</p><p> </p><p>He jutted out the offending pair of socks.</p><p> </p><p>“Okaaay…?” Ron wasn’t quite sure what to do with that information.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not ok!” Harry burst, “Why the fuck did he get me socks? And not just any socks! The softest fucking socks to ever exist. This has to be some trick right? Surely he’s up to something!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot her head into her hands and groaned something under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked more doubtful by the minute. “So Malfoy is plotting something… to do with socks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why else would he give me socks?!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to go off on another rant when Hermione shot up from her seat. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Harry. But you know who would? Malfoy!” She grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him out the door. “So go run along and find him!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to protest, only to find the door shut in his face. Feeling somewhat like a scolded child, he returned to his dorm and donned the socks. </p><p> </p><p>— — — —</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile a few dorms away-</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned into Pansy's pillow and tugged on his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, What now, Darling? Pansy drawled from where she was painting her nails. </p><p> </p><p>Draco flung up to face her, his face burning red. “I ACTUALLY GAVE HIM A PAIR OF SOCKS, PANS!! SOCKS!”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy’s eyes widened, abandoning her half painted nail to give Draco her full attention. Which- wasn’t exactly an encouraging sign. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlins tits! When I said do something about it, you know I didn’t mean treat him like a damn house elf, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. Fuck.” Draco paced from side to side, utter regret and humiliation taking over his body. “Why did I do that? Why did I think that was a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me.” She grabbed Draco by the shoulders forcing him to a halt. “You know, this is nice for a change. Finally I’m not the only one burdened with your idiocy. Hey, maybe we could make a club! The ‘Tired of Draco’s Shit’ Club! We could make t-shirts and everything!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wonderful. I'm glad at least one of us can see the humour in my turmoil.” Draco shakes her off and heads for the exit. </p><p> </p><p>“Say hi to your little free elf in potions for me, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” Draco deadpans, then leaves the room. </p><p> </p><p>With a shudder, Draco returns to his own dorm. </p><p>Right. Potions. With Potter. Who he just gave socks to. </p><p> </p><p>This is <em> fine.  </em></p><p> </p><p>— — — —</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Harry entered the potions classroom determined to get to the bottom of things. Hermione had said ask Malfoy and that was exactly what he was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the back of the classroom where Malfoy was already sat reading over his notes. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you give me socks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to you too, Potter.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s usually the polite manner to greet someone with, during the hours before midday, of course. I can understand why such etiquette could be too hard for-“</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Malfoy.” Harry said to shut him up, “Now tell me why you decided to give me socks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was simply saving the rest of our common room from going deaf. You threw quite a fit last week, you know? I couldn’t hear myself think over all that whining about your favourite pair of socks.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flared with embarrassment. He hadn’t been <em> that </em>loud had he? Sure he had been upset, Molly had given him that pair. But he’d like to think he was just a bit more dignified about it. Harry barely remembered his outburst, but apparently it was bad enough for Malfoy to do something about. </p><p> </p><p>“So wait- you just decided to get me new socks? After hearing me complain about them once? That’s, er, awfully nice? Thoughtful? Of you?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Malfoy’s turn to blush, his composure faltered before he returned to a sneer. “Shut up, Scarhead. Don’t get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Well, er, thanks?” The words hung strangely between them, so just be safe- “Bye, Ferret.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw the corners of Malfoy’s mouth twitch upwards as he turned back to his own bench.</p><p> </p><p>— — — —</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched Potter walk as he returned to his friends, his eyes caught on what was peeking out over his scuffed up shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy sat herself next to him and threw her books on the table. “So, how’d it go with your little charity case?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to face her with a smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s pleased.” She looked surprised at that, which almost made Draco reconsider his good mood. </p><p> </p><p>Draco tried to reign in his self-satisfied grin. “He’s wearing the socks.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “NO? Really? That’s- I’ve got to see this.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood up from her seat to get a better view, but didn’t get far before Draco pulled her back down. </p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet! Are you crazy!” He rushed out in a whisper. “I don’t need the entire classroom knowing I bought Potter his socks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh, sure.” Pansy muttered distractedly as she not-so-subtly craned to get a better look of Potter’s feet. </p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and went back to looking over his notes. Well, that had gone… not so terribly. He let himself relax for the first time since last night. Draco’s heart gave a flutter at the image of Potter wearing the socks, relaying in his mind. Potter had liked the socks. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps... he could think of another gift to give him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comment some random things and ill see if i can work them into the story :)</p><p>hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it let me know if you want to see more x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>